


Obviously Obilivious

by MidnightsSong



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsSong/pseuds/MidnightsSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner at the Eppes family home reveals some secrets and some not so secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously Obilivious

Don eyed his brother’s jumpy form with amusement. Charlie had invited him, David, Megan, Larry and Colby around for dinner with him and their dad and had been nervous and jumpy all night. Don knew that Charlie had something to tell them all, in fact everyone knew that Charlie had something to share, he wasn't exactly being discrete about it. Don swallowed his grin as his brother jumped up nervously and started clearing the dessert bowls from the table.

“Here Charlie, I’ll help you.” Colby stood and helped to collect the rest.

As the two left the room Don watched as the others exchanged curious looks, “Don do you know what this is about?” Alan leveled a flat look at his eldest son who only smirked in reply.

Before anyone else could question Don, Charlie came back into the dining room with Colby following closely behind him and Charlie cleared his throat. “Right, um, thanks for coming tonight. Um I’ve…” Charlie ran a shaky hand through his curls, “Right…” He took a deep breath, “I’m gay.” He looked anxiously at them all.

“Well yes Charles we knew that.” Larry sounded spacey as per usual and Charlie could only gape at Larry incredulously. “You dated Martin Grey, the basketball captain at Princeton for six months.”

“No, I tutored him.”

“Movies, dinner. Sounded like dating to me.” Don’s voice was bland even as his eyes danced in amusement. When Charlie's mouth stayed gaping, “Mom was amused by your behaviour with him. She said you ordered him around like a general.” Even if Don hadn’t been talking to Charlie much at the time, his mother had kept him up to date.

“Well you may have been tutoring him, but he was definitely dating you.” Amusement had leaked into Larry's voice. Alan's laughter caused Charlie to snap his mouth shut, and Megan and David soon echoed the laughter.

“What else do you have to tell us Charlie, that can’t have been all of it.” David smiled reassuringly at him after his laughter stopped.

“Well, um…” Charlie reached for Colby’s hand, “We’re seeing each other.” They shared a smile looking into each other's eyes, but when they looked back at the others their mouths dropped in shocked disbelief as Megan and David groaned and slapped money into Don’s outstretched hand.

“What?” Colby was stunned at the action and the implied acceptance of their relationship, “How did you know Don?”

“Please, I’m a FBI agent and I know my brother. He’s been eyeing Colby since he started at the office.” When everybody eyed him suspiciously he shrugged, “Plus I saw Colby grab Charlie’s ass a few weeks ago.”  
Everyone laughed at Colby’s slow blush and Charlie’s blooming grin.


End file.
